


Absolutely Fascinating, Scientifically Speaking

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Earl is a merman, Earl is loosely based on the zebra turkeyfish, M/M, The aquatic hamster ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos was just out doing some shopping when he just about had a heart attack. Still, it was fascinating, scientifically speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Fascinating, Scientifically Speaking

            Carlos stood, brow furrowed as he read the list over. Cecil’s bubbly handwriting could be a pain to read. He was trying to determine whether the next item on the list was “mongoose haunches” or “body wash.” The scientist made a mental note—one of many he would think about writing down and never get around to—that he had to discuss the meaning of legible with Cecil.

            He turned and decided the list was written for the non-alchemical item. When he did turn, he almost dropped the basket with previous items on the list.

            Before the scientist was a large fish-tank that he supposed worked like a hamster ball.

            Inside, a creature stared, no, smirked at Carlos, revealing shark-like teeth.

            Carlos wasn’t sure if it would be rude to try and manoeuvre around the creature, so he stood still for a long moment. Besides, the human-fish hybrid was absolutely fascinating.

            After a long, awkward moment of staring, the creature flared out the fins at the side of its face, dark eyes unblinking. Carlos opened his mouth to say something when the creature bared those terrifying teeth and smirked.

            Despite being frozen in fear, Carlos noted two things. First, the finned creature could tell when Carlos was scared. Second, it was wearing a modified version of a Scoutmaster uniform.

            The creature grinned, pressing its face to the glass in an odd gesture that was one part startling and two parts strange.

Carlos decided to be brave and asked, “Earl Harlan?”

The creature cocked its head, spines swaying slightly, and hissed, “Outsider.”

“It’s certainly a surprise meeting you here,” Carlos said, trying to be confident and make peace with a terrifying creature in a rolling fishbowl.

“You break Cecil’s heart and I break your worthless little legs,” Earl hissed, pressing his face closer to the glass and baring his teeth.

“Right, well,” Carlos mumbled, hurrying into the next aisle. He doubted there would be any peace to be made with the scoutmaster, which was really a disappointment. That aquatic hamster ball was simply scientifically interesting.

* * *

 

“I heard from a little non-angel that you ran into Earl,” Cecil noted as he cooked dinner.

`Carlos looked up from his papers, blinked once, and mumbled, “Oddest creature I ever saw.”

“That’s rude, Carlos. Earl works very hard for the community. He simply adores working with children,” Cecil snapped, stabbing the air with a sharp knife.

Glad he was out of Cecil’s range, Carlos pointed out, “He’s a zebra turkey fish with legs in a giant hamster ball, Cecil.”

After a moment, Cecil snorted with laughter, chuckling. Carlos wasn’t paying too much attention so Cecil’s next statement caught him by surprise.

“It’s a bubble, Carlos. Water in the shape of a sphere, held that way with magic. Who would even bother rolling everywhere they went?” Cecil asked, smiling at the scientist.

Carlos turned a shade of deep crimson at his mistake and asked, “Then how . . . ?”

“Telepathy,” Cecil explained, going back to chopping and cooking. “You didn’t think he could actually talk through water, did you?”

Carlos groaned at his mistake, took his glasses off, and lowered his head into his hands, grumbling, “It’s all so fascinating Cecil.”

Before Cecil could reply, there was a knock at the door. Carlos perked up, unaware Cecil invited anyone.

“Get the door,” Cecil instructed, hurrying to finish dinner. “I invited Earl over for supper. I made his favourite salmon dish.”

Carlos closed his eyes and sighed, wondering how he would survive this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my friend Lacey's version of an imaginary friend who was a merman and had the name Earl.  
> Also, Earl's appearance is based on the zebra turkey fish, which has lots of really neat spines. It's also venoumous.


End file.
